The New Goddess in Town
by Rosellia of Lunaris
Summary: All Hades wants to do is rule Olympus. Is that to much to ask? Well Zeus is getting tired of it. What happens when a mischievous, babe of a shape-shifter gets to be the Lord of the underworlds babysitter!   Watch out boys. I'm the NEW goddess in town!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- When Hades Freezes Over.

"Hnnn..."

A young woman sits at her throne in the mortal world. As her head rests in her hands, she stares into a shallow bowl filled with crystalline water.

"Who's this?"

A picture of a shadowy blue/grey-skinned god surfaces in the pool. The god shouts at two imps; minions, apparently. With a look of terror the imps run off to see to their master's will, while the god himself flops into a large stone throne. Putting his flaming head in his hand, he sighs.

"His name is Hades, mistress," states the woman's ward. A wolf of enormous size and agility drops his head in the woman's lap.

"He looks… annoyed," the woman says calmly.

"I am sure he is," the wolf says. "My sources say that he had recently tried to take over Mount Olympus. Unfortunately for him, Hades' nephew helped Olympus' ruler, Zeus: Hades' brother. The Lord of the Dead was, once again, soundly beaten."

"Does this happen often?" asks the woman, astonished at the god's tenacity.

"Quite frequently, actually," the great wolf ponders for a moment, "In fact I think Zeus is looking for someone to keep an eye on his 'little brother'. It seems he just causes too much trouble for them to keep up with."

"Well." The woman starts to smirk to her wolf companion. "He looks like he could use some cheering up!"

Cheerily the girl starts gathering items and shoving them into a small sachel. "Prepare the rest of the pack will you, Dark Heart? I feel like going to see Uncle Zeus."

"Of course, little sister," states Dark Heart, smirking. "Let's go have some fun with the immortals.

Hades slams back into his throne.

"Why the hell are these yutzes callin' me up to Olympus again? I mean haven't they had enough o' me yet! And even better Mr. High and Mighty Mr. Zeus is forcing me up there!" Flames morph from blue to bright orange in a matter of seconds. He sighs, "Well better get this shmeal out of the way before they waste any more of my time."

Hades looks at the number of dead coming in, "One soul…. Oy vey.."

The same young woman from the mortal world stand at the gates of Olympus looking slightly perturbed.

"Um… Dark Heart… Do you think I should try to knock or…?"

"Perhaps calling for Hermes would do, sister." says Dark Heart, chuckling at her shy anxiousness.

"Ah! That might work! Beseeching Hermes!" calls the now excited girl.

"Hey, what's goin' on babe!" calls an exuberant Hermes as he opens the gates. "You know I never thought I'd see the day when you would get as pretty as your mother but holy cow! Alright kitten, are you ready to go see the big man?"

"Thanks, Hermes," the girl chuckles. "Yep, I'm good to go!"

"I'll stay out here with our brothers. Just so they don't get into too much trouble," says Dark Heart.

The young lady was led to wait in a round room with many thrones positioned in a horse shoe shape.

"ROSE!" A large god waltzed into the room wrapping the girl in a back-breaking hug. "It's so good to see you after all these years! And look how much you've grown! You look just like your mother, Lily.

"Thanks, Uncle Zeus, that means a lot," Rose says smiling. "Olympus is looking good, as usual."

"Thank you, thank you. Even after recent, ehh, problems she's still holding up. How are your adopted brothers? You're not here to see if Artemis will see to them, are you? She left some time ago to hunt with an Amazon friend of hers."

"No, actually I came to speak with you, Uncle Zeus," Rose said.

"Man, I really wish big brother Dark Heart had come with me….," She thought nervously.

"Rose?"

"Ah! I'm sorry… Um, Uncle Zeus?" She asks.

"Yes, my dear?" Zeus asked kindly.

"Um, I heard that you and your younger brother are having problems." She said quickly, "And I was wondering if I could help by watching him for you."

Hades had started to walk into the throne room of Olympus until he heard a voice he really didn't want to hear.

"You can't watch Hades! I'm going to be keeping an eye on him!"

Hecate.

"Why in the name of Tartarus is that witch here!" he thought.

Suddenly his eyes widened.

"And why is she talking about keeping an eye on me?" His mind scrambled for an answer.

Finally it clicked.

"No way in Tartarus am I having a babysitter!" His hair was flaring to new heights and getting redder by the minute.

"Now Hades, control yourself!" shouted Zeus. Obviously he won. "The person that would be living with you would only be checking up on you."

"Living wi… ARE YOU INSANE! There is no way living or dead that I am having someone live in my house! Especially not Hecate! She's tried to take over my realm at least…" Hades starts ticking the times off his fingers to make a point.

"You're right, Hades. Which is why Hecate will not be the one watching you," agreed the King of Olympus. "Instead, you with be working with Rose here."

"Rose? Who's Rose?" And then the funniest thing happened. Hades jaw dropped.

Out from behind the back of the King of Olympians came the most beautiful girl in the cosmos. Or at least this neck of the woods. As Hades stared at this new addition to the room, he deftly nodded to the still chattering King of the Gods.

"I- chee- wowa! This babe could give Aphrodite a run for her money!" Hades thought, mind blown.

As his eyes traveled up Rose's body, he stared at the legs that seemed to stretch for miles, her gorgeous thin waste, and up her torso to a face like Ophelia's. Green eyes stared out at him from a frame of thick flame-colored red hair. Her beautiful pale skin looked soft and glowed in the golden hue that beamed off of Zeus.

A soft sigh escaped Hades' lips.

"What a babe…" he thought, thoroughly stunned.

"Hades?"

No answer.

"Hades?"

No answer.

"Hades!"

"Hmm! What?" Hades said, irritated by his brother's inability to see he was in thought.

"Are you willing to go through with this?" Zeus asked.

"Huh? Uh yeah sure, sure, what-ever," Hades replied, already slipping back into fantasy world.

"Then it's settled! Rose will be living with you from this day forth!" Zeus proclaimed.

"Uh-huh, sure… Wait WHAT!"

And so the first of many temper tantrums began.

Rose sits on the side line watching Hades' flare up at the mention of the deal he just signed.

"*Giggle* This is gonna be great!"

**Hey people!**

**This is my first fic so I Hope everyone enjoys.**

**My Spell check is acting funny so any selling errors are my computers fault.**

**This is really just to see if anyone likes this idea.**

**So I'm gonna be really annoying and ask that you review so that I can see if I should continue this story.**

**Thanks bunches!**

**Roselia-chan :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: This is Gonna Be a Looooong Eternity….

"Um…"

"What?" Hades groans as he pulls his new _babysitter_ into the chariot with him. Ugh, this was a pain in his keister. Stupid Zeus and his moronic plans…

"Hades?"

"WHAT?" He flared into a small yellow bonfire at the startled girl.

_Crap. Now she's gonna cry!_

"Do that again."

Hades yellow-green eyes widened as he gaped at the teen.

"S'cuse me?" Now that was something that didn't happen every day.

"_Please_ do that again."

"_Oooohh Kaaaayy. This is weird," _thought Hades.

"Uhh, no." He said in a dead pan.

"…..Oh, O.k…" said the girl…

Just before she punched him in the shoulder. _Hard._

Snarling, Hades rubbed his arm.

"What, in the name of Tartarus was _that_ for!" Roared Hades in the same bright yellow fire ball that he had going on earlier.

"I wanted you to do it again." The teen said matter-of-factly.

"Wha!" He gasped, abruptly turning back to blue flames, eyes again wide.

"Anyways, name's Rose, Queen of the Shapeshifters. Hi, how are ya? "said Rose grinning.

_Anyone else getting a deja vu feeling here…?_

"Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. Good, how ya… doin'?" he asked warily.

"_This is just too funny,"_ thought Rose as the blue skinned god broke out of his trance.

"Just get in the chariot and let's go," Hades huffed.

Rose frowned, "Go? But we got to go get Dark Heart and the others!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, babe. _You _are the _only_ person I'm bringin' downstairs , kay? Kay," Hades said through his smile, fangs clenched.

"But you have to!" whined Rose. "You agreed to it!"

"**WHAT!**" Hades screeched. "Damn Zeus to Tartarus!"

*Giggle* "Well you _were_ the one that agreed."

"Yeah, yeah… bolt boy just _had_ to ask when I was distracted…" Hades mumbled.

"Hm?" Rose questioned, pretending that she hadn't heard him speak.

"Nothin', nothin' at all." He purred quickly, that sleazy grin plastered on his face.

"Uh huh." Rose nodded, rolling her eyes.

_Typical guy._

"So, who're we pickin' up? Minions or somthin'?" Hades asked nonchalantly.

_If she only new much of a pain this is. Then we'd get somewhere._

"Nope. Let's just say they're my brothers," Rose said casually. "Well, and my minions/bodyguards." She laughed.

"Peachy." He grinned widely. As he turned his eyes back to the sky while his furies took off; pulling the chariot behind them Hades smile faded.

_Just peachy. _ He glowered, hunched over and sulking at the reigns of his chariot. As he pulled up to the gates of Olympus, Hades saw the seven most _enormous_ wolves that he had ever seen!

"_This is gonna be a looooooong eternity…."_

Hecate paced around her small throne room. Her last plan had been a bust. Babysitting Hades was something that she needed to do! It was part of her quest for Underworld domination!

Damn that brat for ruining her plans! But that was all in the past. Soon Hecate would get her revenge on that little pixie and that damnable god too!

….(Insert maniacal laughing here)…..

**And so insanity ensues. Thank you Gaara-frenzy for the review! It gave me what I wanted/needed!**

**Thanks to Vio –Chan who is betaing for me!**

**Also she requests that someone else becomes the beta for _The New Goddess in Town_ simply because AP classes make betaing really hard!**

**It may be a while till the next update, seeing as I have lost my beta and I have no power.**

**Yes friends I have fallen prey to the power outage.**

**Again thanks for the support and have a happy Thanksgiving if I don't get back to this by then.**

**Roselia – Chan **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rules of Rose-#1-Don't mess with the Mist Wolves…**

* * *

><p>Hades could only keep staring.<p>

"_What in Tartarus does she feed these guys, a whole cow each?"_

Rose was over with the biggest wolf and he was _BIG_. His fur was a deep black that had the sheen of a raven's wing. Deep gold eyes matched the Shapeshifter's perfectly with the only difference being that hers were almost molten metallic. All in all, the wolf's shoulder must have reached the top of the teen's head and _she_ must have been at least 5 foot 6"!

"_That's not fitting in my chariot."_

"Hades, come say hi to Dark Heart!" Rose called.

"Sure, sure, right after I jump into the Styx!" he said quietly. Maybe if he just pretended he didn't hear her….

The wolf (Dark Heart apparently) decided that wouldn't do. He swiveled his enormous head toward the Lord of the Dead and stared fixedly at him with his golf ball-sized eyes.

Slowly, he started to pad over to where the blue god stood.

Hades froze.

"_Maybe it's not really that big. Maybe he's just really _shaggy_ wolf." _No such luck. Dark Heart was pure muscle and his fur did nothing to hide it.

"_This is not my day…."_

Dark Heart had stopped about a foot away from Hades. And then he did something amazing. He lay down on the cloudy ground of the front gates of Olympus and cocked his head up at the god.

* * *

><p>"<em>Awww, look at my boys bonding!" <em>Rose thought sarcastically. Hades looked like he was gonna wet himself with Dark Heart looking up at him with an extraordinarily amused look on his lupine face.

She had to laugh too though. He'd have to get used to Dark Heart soon enough.

"You can give him a scratch if you want," she said coming up behind the black wolf.

"Uh, yeah, not feelin' it babe," Hades said with his sleazy smile.

"_Ever notice that he smiles when he is trying to get out of something,"_ spoke Dark Heart.

"Yeah I did, actually," Rose said out loud.

Hades suddenly got a confused look on his face.

"Uh, Babe? Who ya talkin' to?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok, now she's talkin to herself. <em>Great!_" _

"Oh that's right, you don't know!" Rose gasped out, looking like she'd just remembered something really important.

"Oy, yeah, 'kay. _This_, this is where you _explain,_ babe."

"They're mist wolves!" she stated authoritatively.

"Remind me _again_ what that is," Hades quipped looking bored with his long fingers forming a steeple.

"They are a type of wolf that can change into mist at will," She explained patiently.

"And you're talking to him, _why_?" Hades asked, quirking his eyebrows.

"He's TELEPATHIC! Mist wolves are telepathic!" she said excitedly. "Cool huh?"

"You're telling me that that _thing _is _intelligent?_" Hades said with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>Up until this point, Dark Heart had been feeling fine with the blue-skinned god. He seemed intelligent and cunning if not a little bit cowardly. But as the conversation continued, the black wolf became steadily more irritated by the moronic questions that were coming out of Hades' mouth. Finally, at the god's question of his intelligence, the wolf snapped. Rising to his great paws the Dark Heart's fur started to bristle. Baring his enormous fangs, he released a growl that made the air shake. Hades' skin became even paler than its usual hue.<p>

"What in Tartarus his problem!" shouted Hades to Rose.

Snarling louder was Dark Heart's only answer.

"Now you did it," said Rose ominously.

Hades quickly turned to Dark Heart.

"Dark Heart, heeeeey my brother! You wouldn't bite good ol' Hades," *Heh heh*, "Would you?"

Ominous rumbling came from the black wolf. Nobody called him stupid. Not without serious repercussions.

Picking Hades up like a chew toy, Dark Heart shook the god roughly and then dropped him.

"_That will teach him not to call a mist wolf stupid," _Dark Heart said irritably to Rose.

Hades could only look on in wonder as the black wolf curled around Rose's feet and glared at him with his huge gold eyes.

"Well," said Rose thoughtfully, "I guess this brings us to rule #1…"

"Excuse me?" asked Hades, "Rule #1 of _what?_"

"Rules of Rose-#1- Don't mess with the mist wolves," she said simply. "Why? Because they mess back."

* * *

><p><strong>Ladies and Gents this is great!<strong>

**My beta got a message from one of you (via me) and actually worked faster!**

**She even called me Sir ^0^-which I'm kinda having mixed feelings about :/...**

**And now a word from our sponsors :D**

*Heeeeelllllooooo All you crazy kids out there! This is Hades, your Lord of the Dead! I just wanted to say thanks for getting this good for nothin **_schmuck_** to make somthin interesting for a change. Don't forget your drachmas at home,don't dunk you head into the pool of Lethe and keep all your ghostly linbs inside the River Styx cruise liner at all times! And just remember. You all come to see me...eventually :) *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: WHAAAAAAAAAT?**

"Wow" Whispered the teen shifter. "Just – wow..."

Hades looked over at the girl surrounded by (What he considered) his new furry nemisies.

_Is that a good _'wow' _or a bad '_wow'_. _He thoughtto himself.

"This is _brilliant_!" Shouted Rose only to have the sound reverberate through the system of caves known as the Underworld.

_Bad '_wow'_. _Mentally Hades groaned. What did it take to get rid of this chick (even if he did like the fact that she liked the place)?

"Hades?"

"What, what is it?"

He looked up to see Rose maybe 10 feet away from the gates of the Underworld.

_SHIT!_

"Hey are you coming or what?"

"Whoa, hey wait! Hold it!" Rushed Hades. " I really don't need Zeus going on about how I killed my duly appointed 'guardian' on the first day!"

"What are you talking about?" Rose shouted back as she walked straight into what many (Including Hades) considered 'Dog food Zone'

_Damn it all to Tartarus!_

Hades started to book it toward the red-head.

_Save the kid! Save the kid! SAVE THE KID!_

He only got half way there by the time Cerberus came out to greet the 'Intruder'.

Growling menacingly the three headed dog started to salivate.

_Almost there. ALMOST THERE!_

Rose inhaled a huge lungful of breath.

_Legs don't fail me now!_

Suddenly "SIIIIT!"

The echo was great.

The enormous amount of sound that had erupted from the shape shifters mouth surprised both the dog and his master to come screeching to a halt and promptly fall on their bums.

"LIE DOWN" She roared again. The whole underworld was quieter than it had ever been before.

Cerberus flopped down to the ground and stared at he intently. No way he was pissing this one off anymore.

Rose instantly went back to her normal self. "Good boys!" She crooned. "Wanna treat?"

Ears perked up and the tail started to wag. For those of you that don't have a dog, this means 'OHMY GOD Please? Please!'

Rose whipped out three cow bones out of her pack. "There you go." She said sweetly.

"What in the name of Tartarus was that?"Hades practically yelled.

_Oh here we go. _Thought Rose.

"That was amazing! What do you have a freakin Colosseum sound system built into you or somthin?" Continued Hades.

_Well. Wasn't expectin that..._

"What? I'm just really good at shouting. You get that way when you have only older male siblings"

"Yeah I can see where that might come in handy. So anyway let's go now that the mutts happy." Hades and Rose look over to see the happy pup chewin away at their bones.

"Shall we head in?" Rose asked politely.

_Let's see how far this behavior goes..._

"Of course." Hades said with almost a gentlemanly air.

_You know?_ The two thought. _This may not be all that bad._

The had just got through the front door and were standing in Hades living room when..

"Get out 'o' here lady! Lord Hades doesn't take kindly to intruders!" Shouted Panic.

"Yeah!" Quipped Pain. "And you don't wanna see the boss angry. He gets real ugly!"

"Oh really boys" Seethed Hades. "Well if you don't like the way I look when I'm just mad, then your as sure as Tartarus you yutzes aren't gonna like how I look _furious_!"

"We are worm!" Screamed the terrified minions. "Worthless worms!"

Hades sighed. "Minions" He said. "Watcha gonna do ya know?"

"Hey boss whatcha doing with her" Said Panic.

"Boys meet the new tenant!" Hades drawled. "She'll be stayin here... indefinatly..."

"Yeah sure O.K. Boss!" Then the minion duo started to head for the exit. First Panic froze then Pain.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!"

**SOOORRRRRYYYY!**

**I Have no excuse except that I procrastinate and my laptop died and I didn't know that libreoffice could be uploaded to FF.N!**

**OMG I didn't update in 5 freakin months! AHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Thank you Garra-san for being willing to help me out! 3 for you!**

**I'll try to update sooner than later but you guys need to bother me more often just to remind me! I'M NO GOOD WITH SCHEDUALS! :(**

**P.S Did anyone get the Despicable Me reference? :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: And Hey Full of Dead People...

"So uh... I guess we should have a little chat while the boys go and get your space set up. After all you're gonna be stayin here for a while, no sense in not getting comfy." Hades quipped.

_What exactly are you gonna let me get away with._

"Right," Rose smirked. "So!" She said jumping into the conversation. "What is your deal with Uncle Zeus and Olympus?"

Hades blinked. _Straight to the point, isn't she... _

"Nothin really. Big Bro just decided by himself that since he was older _he_ should get to be ruler of the cosmos. I mean, hey, look at me! I order the whole Underworld, taking care or judgment, making sure the paper works in order, making sure the yutzes stay in line down here, and I don't even get a secretary! He doesn't do any of this _and_ gets to like on a cushy cloud with a view! He wonders why I don't get any sun? I'm to busy to get out and I have NO vacation time! It's not fair!" Hades finally erupted.

_Don't even want to mention the whole no girlfriend thing._

Rose stayed quite for a few moments regarding him with her emerald eyes.

"That doesn't sound like nothing." She grinned.

"..." Hades didn't speak up. He new he had just made his life a whole lot harder.

"Of course, you _are_ right" Rose said thoughtfully.

"wha'chu say?" Hades gaped. _No one ever agrees with me..._

"I can see why you are so...determined."

\ "Feh" Hades puffed out waving away her comment. "Anyways how are you and Zeus related? Never saw _you_ at any of the parties..."

"Oh, that. My family was friendly with the Titans for a long time. So when Zeus was born and hidden away, he and my mom would play together a lot. The people in my family live for a long time so keeping up with Gods is normal. So while I was growing up Zeus was a pretty constant person in my life. Unfortunately my mother...died when I was 5 years old. But by that point I had already known Zeus by the title "Uncle Zeus" for five years so it kinda stuck. So...yeah."

_Crap I didn't mean to pry that deep..._

"My bad. I didn't mean to pry."

"No prob. It's all ancient history."

"How old are you anyway? 15? 16?"

"Now Hades," Rose giggled. " Didn't anyone every tell you not to ask as girl her age?"

"Come on. Humor me!"

"Uh...Well..." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Come on. I swear I wont tell. Trust me." Hades leered.

"Sweet heart that smile's not helpin your cause here..." Rose quipped. "Anyways I guess I can tell you."

"So? What are you? I bet you're 16." He grinned.

"You'd loose." Rose laughed.

"Quit stallin girly."

"Maybe another time..."

*Sigh on Hades part

"Um Lord Hades...?" Piped up Pain. "The rooms ready."

"We'll just have to continue this later." Hades said.

"Maybe..." Rose grinned. " If your lucky..."

_For some reason I think this relationship is gonna go just peachy..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gotta Have Girls to the Underworld More Often...

"GODDESS ALL MIGHTY!" Rose shrieked. "This is AMAZING! How did you know what my favorite color was?"

"Just a guess really," Hades said. "It went with your hair, so..."

The dark emeralds that jutted up out of the floor glimmered and cast green light around the room making the room look like it was in the depths of a forest on a sunny day. Gold vines grew around the emeralds making hangers, small leaf sized (and shaped) shelves and a few of the vines made a small swing chair in the corner of the room that hung down from the ceiling. A queen sized bed with wrought iron vines surrounding three sides to make it look like a couch was set into the opposite corner. Seeing as the whole place was made of slate the walls were the same slate gray as the rest of the place but hey, the overall affect was great. But the best aspect of the whole room was the size. The room had to be a 50x100 foot space just big enough to fit Rose and all seven of Rose's pack even if they didn't have a room attached just for them.

The minions really out did themselves.

_ Even the mutt could fit, which might just come in handy seeing as he's now shapeshifter's best friend... _Thought Hades.

Hades was suddenly knocked out of his musings when Rose tackled him into a hug.

"Whaaaa?" Hades gasped out.

"Thank you!" Rose said, looking up at Hades like a small child might look up at a person who gave them their first piece of candy _ever._ "This must have taken a fortune to build! You didn't have to go this far for me."

"Hey, I may be Lord of the Underworld but I'm also the god of wealth. Besides that, babe, I think your-_Boys,_ are gonna need abit more room than what I had lyin around." Hades said, revealing his trademark grin.

_Anything to get those flea bags out o' my hair._

"Well babe love to schmooze for a bit but I'm sure you wanna unpack and all so I'll just be getting out o' here."

"Ah, all right? Thanks again!" Rose called out looking a bit confused, unknowing of what Hades had planed.

"Sure babe, you're welcome." Hades yelled over his shoulder, closing the door behind him. His grin slowly turned into a sneer. "You're _very_ welcome."

"Man, this is great!" Rose said to the wolves surrounding her. "I can't believe he let me have this room!" Setting down here little purse she walked over to her bed and flopped onto the plush mattress. "Mmmmm so good." She groaned, her back re-aligning after her long day. "Well I guess I should get ready for bed, must be at least 11 topside." Rose started to relive herself of her travel clothes an soon she was walking around in her underclothes looking for her purse, not knowing what was going on behind those seemingly harmless, beautiful emeralds.

Hades was in his room, similar to Rose's only with dark sapphires and wrought iron spikes sprouting from the floors and ceiling, looking through the emerald he had brought in from the shifters room. Yeah he was spying. So? That's what girl was there for, to spy on him and report back to his brother, so why not spy back? At least that's what he told himself as he sipped his tequila and relaxing back into his bed. She was not gonna get the drop on him. No way in Tartarus. Now when Hades asked for this piece of emerald he was going to use it for purely wholesome purposes. And while he was looking at it now, he was only testing the hunk of rock to make sure it worked. He was NOT trying to be a perv! As he turned on the emerald a clear image showed up slowly appeared out of the green on the surface of the stone. Sipping his drink he swallowed as he looked over ot the screen. Bad plan. His drink came spewing out of his mouth as he coughed and sputtered trying to clear the alcohol out of his wind pipe. There, on the screen was a very provocative picture of Rose crawling on all fours around her room trying to find her purse. In her underwear. As much as he wanted to Hades just couldn't look away. Rose stood up and looked around looking frustrated. Her perky c cup breasts jiggled a little as she walked over to a small bed side table and checked the drawers. Not finding what she was looking for, she walked over to the bed.

_Please no, PLEASE No! _Hades thought, a painful bulge growing between his legs. _Don't go under the bed!_

Rose went under the bed. As she was searching under the mattress her round bum wiggled and twitched as she tried to reach farther back or went in another direction. Letting out a cry of triumph Rose backed out from under the bed with her bag in hand. Donning her nightclothes, Rose quickly slipped into her bed and fell asleep.

Which lasted about five seconds before she awoke to Hades slamming out of the house to jump into the river Styx.

Hades awoke the next morning feeling like his head was gonna split open. As he stumbled down the stairs, he was struck by the sound of people arguing. Most of the racket was being made by the yutzes. No surprise there. The one voice he couldn't quite place was the feminine one. Then it slammed into him like a tone of bricks. It was the girl. Trying to forget the images from last night and chanting _Never again. NEVER again._ in his head he slunk into the kitchen.

"Hey, good morning! I made you some breakfast if you want it." Called Rose over her shoulder. She looked to be cooking something on the stove.

"Uhhh great! Thanks babe." Hades mumbled, "I got to get working though..." It was true! He was NOT trying to get out of talking to the teen! SO just stop thinking it.

"Thought you might have that problem after our conversation yesterday. Don't worry about it, I got a lot of your paper work done earlier this morning."

"We tried to stop her boss!" Screamed Pain.

"Yeah she just wouldn't leave!" Panic threw in as he smirked. _Good now the little girl will get it. _Panic had hated the shifter ever since he got smacked over the head after trying to get her out of his boss's seat.

"Boys, boys! If the lady wants to get her hands dirty then let her!" Hades snarled. To be entirely honest he was really happy that the work got done. He got up with his mug of espresso and started toward the door.

"Wait!" Rose said, "Aren't you gonna eat your breakfast?"

"Sorry babe but all work and no fuel, that's Hades." Hades griped. It was still way to early to deal with anyone without burning them to a crisp.

"Well at least take it with you!" Rose demanded, forcing the plate of food into his hands.

"Really Rosy, sugar, babe I'll eat later."

"Take the damn food." Rose bit out. The look on her face could scare Zeus out of his chiton.

"Yes ma'am!" Hades said performing a childish salute and walking out of the room. _Yeesh, what's with her._ He thought as he got into his accounting and office space. He looked over at the steaming pile of eggs, bacon and toast on his plate. _Might as well_. He thought sourly. As he took his first bite his eyes widened. The food was fantastic! Soon there was nothing left. And as a bonus, All of his days paper work had been finished and filed! The room looked neater than it had in eons!

_I gotta have girls in the underworld more often._

**So yeah looks like Rose has got some bite! And Hades shame on you! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hades Baby!**

So far during Rose's stay, she had managed to...

Get Hades some vacation time

Do _A LOT_ of paper work

Have a three headed dog think she was a goddess and

Make the minions totally hate her.

_I have no idea what I did though... _Shethought sadly.

Meanwhile in the underworld's "basement" Pain and Panic were stewing over their predicament.

"Hades hasn't been able to come up with a new scheme for weeks!" Grumbled Panic. "That little witch is ruining the boss' plans and running us out of a job! When was the last time we were ordered to mess with a mortal? Or even do paperwork? I can't even remember!"

"What are we gonna do Panic!" Cried Pain.

"I have an idea...," A low deceitful voice with a debonair undertone voiced.

Out from behind a pile of failed plan props, came a being neither of the minions would have suspected. Remember Hecate? Well get acquainted with one of her winged wolves, Havoc.

"What are _You_ doing here?" Sneered Pain.

"Yeah, you're not welcome in the underworld!" Cried Panic.

"Is that any way to treat an ally?" Grinned Havoc.

"You're not welcome here." Growled Panic.

"Of course," Sighed Havoc. "I only thought that maybe you would like to get rid of that little-" He snarled, "Ginger pixie. But if you don't want to know..." Slowly he started to saunter away.

"...WAIT!" Cried the minion pair.

Havoc grinned. Perfect. "Yes?"

"What - _exactly_ do you have in mind?" Questioned Panic suspiciously.

Havoc batted a water shooter over to the pair. "Here's my plan." He said with a grin.

_Alright. All I have to do is get these scrolls to Hades and have him approve the judgments. _Rose thought. As she walked down the narrow hallway to Hades' room she glanced down at the pile of paper in her arms. Just then, Pain and Panic burst from a room one door down from Hades'. Together, they carried a half full water shooter.

"You're going down lady!" Cried Pain.

"Yeah, what he said!" Shouted Panic.

"Guys? What's with the spray urn? Guys?" Rose asked, a little worried about the two imps.

"Fire when ready!" Shouted Pain.

"Firing!" Yelled Panic.

Suddenly Hades slammed through the door to his room. **"**_**What in Tartarus is going on out here!"**_

Suddenly there was a very wet and put out _baby_ Lord of the Dead sitting in the middle of a pile of black chiton.

"Hades?" Screamed Rose as she knelt to the floor to get a better look at the now baby god.

Pain and Panic shot each other a quick look of horror. "Ohh NO!"

"Well, it looks like he can eat solid foods." sighed Rose as she carried the little god out of the kitchen.

"Oh man, OH MAN! Hades is gonna _murder_ us when he gets back to normal!" Shrieked Pain.

"_If_ he-" Started Panic.

"_**DON'T EVEN GO THERE!"**_ Rose yelled. She had baby Hades resting in her arms as she started to bounce him, making the godling giggle cutely. "What did you do in the first place?"

"Uh, well, we had this idea..." Started Pain.

"We were trying to get rid of you!" Growled Panic.

"Yeah I got that." Rose quipped with a look on her face that said _"Hades said they were yutzes." "_So." Rose said, "How do we fix this little predicament."

"Well, last time we had to splash the affected person a second time to reverse the effects." Said Panic.

"Wait, last time? You know what, never mind. Just go get your little water shooter and spray Hades again."

"One problem." Pain said slowly.

"Let me guess. There's no more water." Rose face palmed. "All right, here's how we're gonna fix this." Grabbing the imps by the necks, Rose brought the pair up to her face. "You two are gonna go get more of this water. _I'm_ going to stay here and watch Hades."

"Who died and made you queen of the underworld?" Quipped Panic

"Yeah! You go get the baby water!" Sneered Pain.

"I don't think you understand." Rose started menacingly, "My job is to watch Hades. And not only that, but _YOU_ do as _**I**_**_SAY_!**" She screamed, her hair rising up to form what looked like a feminine version of Hades' furious flare-ups.

"Yes ma'am!" Cried the minion pair as they scrambled out of the dining hall.

Once the the tips of the imps' tails disappeared around the corner, Rose pulled little Hades up to her chest from where he had been resting on her hip. As she held him up to her face and rubbed noses with him, she giggled. "Now I understand why you torch 'em."

Havoc had just returned to Hecate with the news of Hades' untimely change into a toddler. Currently she was in the middle of throwing a tantrum about how her plan had failed and how stupid and useless the imps were. The second wolf, Mayhem, was curled up on a ledge overlooking the enraged witch when he thought of something interesting.

"Hecate, I think this could work to your advantage." He purred.

Hecate threw herself into her throne and ruminated on what had recently occurred. That's when it clicked.

"Boys, I think it's time we paid the underworld a visit." She grinned.

"Hades? Hades! Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Called Rose as she walked around the grounds of the palace. "Hmmm, I wonder where heeeeeee- Got ya!" She cried as she grabbed a giggling Hades. Laughing, Rose twirled the little god around and brought him to her chest in a hug. "Why can't you always be this adorable?" Hades let out a big yawn and curled into Roses' embrace. "Tired from all that running around, are you?" Giggled Rose. "Guess it's time for a nap!"

Deciding it might be best to use her room instead of Hades', Rose walked up to her bed and promptly realized it was _way_ to big for a toddler. "Guess a few adjustments need to be made..." Rose took four of her full sized pillows from the head of her bed and boxed in the godling so that he didn't roll of the bed in his sleep. Then, she took a corner of the comforter and covered up the little guy to keep away the chill of that part of the underworld palace. After all the work was done, Hades was fast asleep in his makeshift bed. Without thinking, Rose reached out a hand and brushed a piece of blue flame away from the little gods face. _It's cool! Come to think of it his body temp is really low too... _She thought with a hint of astonishment. Putting the thought aside for later, she smiled softly down at the godlings' sweet face and yawned. _Maybe I'll take a nap too..._ Rose thought as she curled up next to the immortal. Soon, both extraordinary beings were fast asleep. Neither of them knowing the danger that had entered through the front door.

"Hmm, looks cleaner than normal. Maybe I should hire the pixie to do the house work once I rule." Mumbled Hecate as she walked down the labyrinth of hallways towards Roses' room. Soon she was at the teens door and as she opened it she saw the little pair curled up on the bed. "Now isn't that cute." Hecate crooned mockingly.

"Adorable." Sneered Havoc.

"Just precious." Chimed in Mayhem.

"I'd hate to ruin the moment...Oh well. Havoc! Mayhem! Get going! We have to get to the Titans pit and get rid of the flaming brat as fast as possible." Ordered Hecate quickly.

The flying wolves grabbed the baby as quickly as they could without waking him or the shifter sleeping next to him and took off through an open window. There was no stopping Hecate now. Well, there wouldn't have been, if they had known that an angry female shapeshifter with raging maternal instincts makes an overprotective mother bear look like it's trying to _give_ her cubs away. Yeah, lets just say this is gonna get messy.

Pain and Panic were just walking through the front door of the underworld palace when a blood curdling scream of anguish ripped through the underworld.

"Hey, did that sound like Rose to you?" Asked Pain.

Panic paled, "Uh-Oh..." As the minion pair ran to the open door of Roses' room they were run over by the truck sized wolves that Rose called family. As Dark Heart rushed forward to try and console the little woman he was hammered with scent of of unshed tears, infant and... _feathers_?

"_**He's gone!**_" Wailed Rose. "Someone took him! _**WHERE'S MY BABY!**_"

_"Shhhh Sister, hush now. Tell me what's going on. What baby?" _Crooned Dark Heart softly into the distraught teens mind.

"Hades was in an infant form due to an accident with some water from the Spring of Canathus! I put him down for a nap right there and fell asleep next to him, but when I woke up he was **GONE**! Dark Heart, even if he's a god he's still a baby! If someone wanted to hurt him it would be all together too easy! We have to find him!" Rose rushed out.

_"We'll find the god Rose. Your distress is will only hurt others right now." _Dark Heart tried to console. _"Moon Shadow, Blood Moon, Light Mind, take the scent on the bed and find the start of the trail. Bright Night, Star Bringer, Dawn Song, find out more about this scent of winged wolf. The trait cannot be too common." _Ordered the black wolf.

"What is goin on here!" Screeched Pain.

"We got the water, where's the boss?" Squeaked Panic in worry.

"We've got a problem. Hades's gone! Someone took him." Explained Rose.

"WHAT!" Shrieked the imps.

"Apparently a winged wolf took him. The pack is trying to get an idea of what we're up against."

"Winged wolves!" Cried Pain.

"Havoc and Mayhem!" Screamed Panic.

"OHH-NO!"

Rose grabbed both the imps and squeezed their throats till they were sputtering. "Explain. _NOW_!" Roared Rose.

"They're Hecate's minions! They were the ones that gave us the idea to use the water in the first place!" Coughed out Panic.

"Yeah, Hecate's been trying to take out Hades for eons. She wants to rule the underworld!" Sputtered Pain.

The queen of the shapeshifters dumped the two imps unceremoniously onto the floor and strolled purposely toward the door. "Dark Heart, get the pack together."

_ "May I ask why, Sister?"_ Asked Dark Heart.

Rose slowly turned back to the group and gave them a look that could make a Titan run for the pit. "We're going witch hunting."

Hecate stood on a ledge out side a underground tunnel overlooking the pit that held the Titans. Her magic was holding back the massive amount of water and stressing it to it's limit. All she needed was a second though to dump the brat. _Kinda cute though at this age though. _She thought. _Oh well._ As she held the squirming child out over the prison she took a moment to take in her victory. In that split second, There was a shout from behind her.

"Give. Me. My. KID!" Rose snarled.

"Or what? You gonna slap me? Oh I'm terrified! Havoc, Mayhem, get rid of the pest!" Crowed Hecate. She turned away from the teen and back to the Titans cell eager, to destroy her only obstacle in getting her underworld throne. Suddenly the ground started to rumble and the air began to shake. Turning back to the Shifter, Hecate gulped. Behind the little girl was seven _angry _mist wolves. And you haven't been afraid until you've seen seven wolves bigger than tanks with teeth the length of your fore-arm looking at _you_. But perhaps the scariest of all was the change that the teen herself had gone through. Her hair had risen off the back of her neck and created a fiery cloud around her head and her incisors had lengthened and pointed into fearsome fangs. Roses' teeth were bared in a way that was anything _but_ friendly and her eyes were wide with anger.

Rose let out an inhuman snarl and three of the wolves leaped away from the group and sprang into a fight with Hecate's minions. The four other wolves and Rose herself sprinted toward Hecate and the Baby with speed that would make any god need to look twice. Rose was the first to slam into the witch. In that moment, Hecate let go of baby Hades and he started to plummet toward the chasm of water.

Dark Heart raced over to the edge and swatted at the little godling, hooking his claw on the diaper and pulling Hades back to safety. Carrying the little god into the tunnel Dark Heart placed him on the floor gently. Pain and Panic were supposed to be here by now! Racing back to to the tunnel opening, Dark Heart looked over at the fight between Hecate and Rose. His little sister had managed to get her fangs into Hecate's shoulder, and from the looks of it those fangs weren't coming out anytime soon.

"That hurts you little- AHHH!" Screamed Hecate.

Rose clamped down harder on Hecate's shoulder. Just as she got a really good grip on the collar bone Hecate release the magic holding back the water. Using the brunt of her magic, Hecate managed to rip Rose off, taking a chunk of flesh with her. With a scream of rage intermingled with agony, Hecate used her magic to force Rose to the edge of the ledge. Rose was crouched in a feral position at the edge, her body posed to pounce. The demi goddess's blood dripped from her mouth as she spit out the scrap of muscle onto the ground.

The shifter chuckled, "A little more trouble than you expected, eh Hecate?"

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch!" Growled Hecate, blood pooling around her from the wound on her shoulder. "I'll get rid of you, then skin your little fur balls, and then I'll drown that flame-haired brat!" Every pause there was a shove, and Rose was backed closer to the edge.

"Die!" Sanrled Hecate. And Rose was forced off the ledge, only to grab the edge at the last second.

Suddenly a pillar of black smoke shot out at Hecate from behind, knocking her to the ground. As Rose pulled herself half way back up the ledge she was greeted with a welcome sight. Hades in all his adult glory was seething from outside the tunnel.

"HECATE!"

"Uh-oh..." Groaned Hecate "Not now!"

"Hello Hecate, anything you would like to explain!'" Flared Hades "_**NOW!**_"

Before Hades could get anymore angry Hecate poofed out and her now scared for life wolves flew away.

"It's great to have you back boss!" Called the imps as the fluttered around his head.

"Great to be back boys!" Hades replied smirking, "Now just one question." He Flared "What in the Underworld's name is going on!"

"Before we go through that, Hades, can I get a hand?" Rose called out wearily.

Hades strolled over to the shifter and dragged her up the rest of the way and back onto solid ground.

"You also might wanna change, Hun..." The women chuckled softly.

_**"What in the name of Tartarus!"**_ Roared Hades. He was still in the diaper. Quickly the Lord of the Dead disappeared then reappeared in his standard black chiton.

"Can we talked about it back in the underworld? I could go for a rest on the couch..." Rose whispered.

"Fine, Fine. But don't get me wrong." Hades growled, grabbing the minions and looking them straight in the eye, "We WILL be talking about this later."

"Sure, sure." Replied Rose, smiling tiredly. She quickly fell asleep on the ground next to the God. As one of the wolves stooped to pick up the girl, Hades got in the way.

"I got 'er." He griped. "I got a feelin I owe 'er anyways."

**Holly crap! So tired! I really can't imagine Hades as a cute baby. Uh Rose, he's not really your kid! :/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Cronus, I Should Get Some People Skills**

"Com'mon!"

"No."

"Come _ON!"_

"I said no, Hades, how much clearer do you want it!"

"But I _have_ to go to this-this-_thing! _I'm gonna have to sit in a corner while all the Olympian _big shots _yuk it up!"

"Hades. It's a party."

"_Yes_! That's what I've been _saying!"_

_ "Hades! I DON'T want to go to this party!"_

"Aww Com'mon babe, it'll just be a few hours..." Whined Hades.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Rose questioned.

"Well, yeah, I mean, it's kinda *heh* a _big deal"_ Grinned Hades sheepishly.

Rose snorted sarcastically, "Then you _know _what my answer is."

"Really!? You wont go because you have to _wear a dress?!_"

"Yep." Rose smiled

"Oy vey, Ok here's the deal. If you come with me to this-_thing, _I'll cook dinner for... a month. Sound like a deal?" Hades proposed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Seriously?" Questioned the shifter.

"Going once!" Called Hades.

"Is there a down side to this?" Mumbled Rose.

"Going twice!"

"Fine! Fine! But I get to eat what I want." agreed the teen.

"SOLD!" Cried Hades grinning widely.

There was a lengthy pause in the conversation witch Rose decided to end by saying, "I'm still not wearing a dress."

"SERIOUSLY?!" Roared Hades.

This was going to turn out to be a very good business day for Rose. Hades? Not so much...

After a good several hours of intense negotiation, Hades finally was able to convince Rose to go to the party with a dress _and_ to actually put some thought into her appearance. And all it took was giving up his no dish-washing privileges for that month... Yeah not one of his better days.

"Are you ready _yet?_" Hades groaned from outside the door of the shifter's room.

"Hades, you made a deal with me that involved putting effort into how I looked today, I'm only doing as we agreed." Rose soothed through the door.

"We're gonna be late! Why did you pick today to act like a teenager?" Moped Hades.

"There's no need to whine. I'm finished now." Rose called out as the door opened.

"Aye-chee-wow-wa," Hades gasped out quietly. "Babe, you look-_ amazing_." The tone of his voice lowered to a deep appreciative sound. _Whoa there Hades, roll up your tongue, close your mouth __**and get your head in the game**_**!** He mentally roared at himself. A small flame up spread over Hades shoulders before disappearing.

Rose had on an emerald silk dress very similar to Hera's with a braided black leather belt hanging loosely around her waist. Gold vine patterns were placed around the hem of the long trailing skirt. The only difference that was discernible from Hera's original dress was that there was no small shirt over the top of the dress. All together the dress was extraordinarily flattering.

Rose glanced over at the still staring Hades, and then took a look at what she was wearing.

"What?" She asked, a little worried, "To much?"

"No! No, it's perfect. Peachy." Hades rushed to assure. "Just get in the chariot and lets go." He grumbled out with a calmer air. _I'm gonna have to beat the other gods of her with a stick._

Hades was stuck in his corner. Why was that? Let's just say that the minute he walked through the door every eye was on the teen on his arm. At first it had been great, until the muses decided it was time to dance and every god in the room- correction-every _single_ god in the room had started asking Rose to dance. At the first couple invitations, Rose had passed on the opportunity.

"Goddess be! I came with you! Can't they get the hint that I don't feel like ditchin' you?" She had whispered, "To tell you the truth, I hate parties. I'm not good at socializing..."

But as the party went on, it became harder and harder for her to refuse and harder for Hades to deal with the jealous/murderous looks that were thrown at him as the men that were being turned down walked away. Unfortunately, Rose couldn't turn down the persistent Apollo who practically _carried _her away once he got a positive answer. Ever since that point, Apollo had glued himself to the Shifter.

It made Hades' Blood boil.

_She's obviously trying to get away from you Cap'n Sunshine, _get the hint! Hades growled mentally.

As the next song started, Apollo pulled Rose flush to his body and started to dance with her, Hades tried to control his breathing as he steadily started to get more orange and as the orange flame on his head started to spread along his shoulders and arms.

Then Apollo did something _reeeaaal_ dumb. His hand started moving lower down Rose's back towards her bum.

Rose had been trying, for the better part of three hours to get the obnoxious sun god to leave her alone so that she could go back to the somewhat tolerable Hades. Being polite and discreet was obviously not working.

When she started to feel Apollo's hand start to travel south she quickly spun out of his grasp.

"I think I should head back now. I'm sure Hades is bored waiting for me." As she turned around she walked into a wall of heat. "Uh-Oh."

_**"OY, YOU! MISTER "'I DRIVE THE SUN!'"WHAT THE TARTAUS ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" **_Roared Hades. His face was a cherry red and his whole body was radiating flames.

"Hades! Calm down, it's fine!" Rose tried to sooth.

**"CALM **_**DOWN?! **_**YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER HE'S DRAGGED YOU AROUND ALL EVENING, MADE YOU DANCE ONLY WITH HIM AND THEN TRY TO FEEL YOU UP?! ARE YOU MUSHUGUH?" **He screamed, making flames shoot out from where his arms were.

"Hades! This is inappropriate for a god!" Scolded Zeus.

"Hades, come with me, OK? We're gonna get you a cool drink and just sit for a bit, OK?"

Rose dragged a still seething Hades over to the ambrosia bar and quickly got a glass for the angry god. As she looked back over at a scared stiff Apollo she saw Zeus stroll over to talk with the Sun god. _Good, someone will talk to him __calmly__ about his behavior._ What she didn't know was that after five minutes all Hades could see past her shoulder was a chuckling Apollo and full blown laughing Zeus.

"Damn him to Tartarus." Growled Hades. "He's just yukking it up with that damn sun toter after what he just did! Some ruler. Why do I have to be the little bro of a guy like _-that_..._"_

"He's your brother. Just got to deal with it I guess..." Stated Rose, looking mildly uncomfortable.

"I just wish that he would disappear! He-!" Hades was abruptly cut of by a sharp slap to the face. The whole room had frozen at the cracking sound that echoed around the room. All eyes were focused on the underworld pair. Rose was sending Hades a icy look through slitted eyes.

"_Don't, _talk to me about making your siblings disappear_." _Rose stated coldly. And then she walked away.

_Ok. What just happened? _Hades thought, holding a hand up to his still stinging cheek. Aphrodite, Demeter and Hera had all rushed after Rose once the residual shock had worn off. But what had he done? He always complained about Zeus!

"Soooo...Uh...What brought that on?" Zeus mumbled discreetly.

"I-Uh made some comments about wanting to make Po-po disappear and she snapped!" Hades quickly covered up.

"Oh... Oh dear," Zeus groaned. "This is not good..."

"What? What did I say?!" Snapped Hades.

"Rose's brother died, as well as her sister and step-father." Said Zeus looking worried.

"Yesh... Her mom died when she was a kid too right?" Hades questioned, remembering the awkward conversation.

"You mean you don't know?" Zeus asked with an air of astonishment, almost like he expected Hades to know everything about a girl he had only known for about three weeks.

"Uh, Yeah, what am I _missing,_ here?" Hades questioned with a roll of his eyes.

"Rose's whole family was murdered, with the rest of her kind. She's the last Shape-shifter left." Zeus said sadly. "A shame really, they were a very powerful and kind race. Her mother was a wonderful woman." and then he too walked away, leaving Hades to realize the error of his ways.

"Cronus, I should get some people skills..." Hades sighed as he walked out the way the shifter had left. But just one thing...how was he gonna apologies for what he did?

**Yay! New chappy up fast! Hope you guys enjoy! Any Q's? Please message me!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**AN: Hey guys for some reason my paragraphs are not showing up like I hoped on FF.N. SO from now on the format is gonna be...**

New perspective: npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp npnpnpn

New scene: nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Thoughts: _Thoughts_

Mind speak (used by Mist Wolves): **_Mind speak_**

Talking: "Talkin Here!"

AN:** AN**

**Any of these changed a little within a sentence would imply that there is emphasis on a word or phrase.**

**Got it? Good :D. On with the show!**

**Chapter 9: Hades Being Apologetic Is...Weird...**

Rose sat at the edge of Olympus, ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. _I shouldn't have slapped him. _She thought. _He had no idea about how I felt._ She sighed again. _Crap._

"Oh, my little Sweet pea, what happened!" Cried Demeter, sitting down next to the shifter a quickly as she could (which wasn't quite as quick as the Earth Mother would've liked.)

"I'm fine now Demeter, really. But I'm regretting what I did to Hades." Sighed the teen. "He really didn't know what he was saying."

"Now Chickpea, we've had this conversation. Call me Mom. And I'm sure that that atrocious _weed_ deserved the smack." Stated Demeter sternly.

"But he didn't know that it would set me off Dem-!" Demeter gave Rose a look. "-Mother. He was just blowing off steam."

"Well that's no reason to make a delicate flower like you upset, dear. Now come get a hug." Crooned The Earth Mother, wrapping her arms around the young woman.

_I'm a 'Delicate Flower' now? Sheesh. _Rose thought. What she wouldn't do to have this Goddess stop trying to be her mother. She wasn't an abandoned child! She had a mother who loved her. _She's just not around to do it any more..._

Npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp npnpnpnpnpnpnppnpnpnpnpnpn

Hera and Aphrodite stood some feet away watching the scene.

"The poor dear," Whispered Hera, "She is such a sweet girl and so much tragedy has been sent her way. To loose all of your friends and family..."

"Yeah and I'm sure having to deal with being the only Shapeshifter left is pretty hard too." Aphrodite agreed. "And then put on top of it that she has to deal with Hades on a daily basis." She shuddered. "I don't think I could even work with him for 5 minutes!"

"Well she seems a bit cheerier than she has been in the past. When she came in I almost mistook her for a demi-goddess!" Mused the queen of the gods. "Hades almost looked like he was having a good time too, now that I think of it."

"Hades? We're still talking about the guy who lives in the "Basement" right? He hates any of these big galas! Why on Earth would he..." _Unless. _Aphrodite thought, trailing off. _No...i couldn't be. It's to crazy! _But the quiet nagging in the back of her mind never quite left.

Nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnnsnsnsnsnsnsn snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn snsnsnsn

"So... What'chu gonna do Hades?" Called Poseidon from his seat next to Zeus. No one had told him that he was "part of the problem" Soooooo yeah, he just though Rose had over reacted about something.

"Uh yeah, if I said I had no idea..." Hades bit back.

"Well you're gonna have to do somethin." Mumbled the god of the sea.

"A-duhh." Quipped Hades childishly. "But what?! She almost never talks about herself. Tartarus, that's what got me into this mess in the first place!"

"Well there must be something Hades, I mean really." Said Zeus.

"If I knew, do you think I would _still be standing here_?!" Hades growled. Then he had a epiphany. " Heeeey, Zeus, Big Bro, you've known Rose for-like-_ever, _mind giving me a hint?"

"Oooooh no Hades, you're getting out of this on your own." Zeus commanded regally.

"Awe common! Just a hint!"

"No."

"A word!"

"No!"

"Common already! You wanna play charades, lets play charades!"

"HADES,"

"Common, I don't even care if you draw a freakin' picture, just tell me something I can use!"

By this point Hades was gripping onto the front of (a slightly scared) Zeus's chiton looking for all the underworld like he was going to have a nervous breakdown.

"Calm down Hades! I'm sure you'll think of something." Zeus tried to console, as he tugged his distraught brother off his chiton. He looked down at the now singed _and _wrinkled fabric and sighed. _Hera is not going to be happy about this._

Nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsns

_I'll just apologize, ask if we can for get it ever happened and offer to make dessert tonight._ Thought Rose as she walked back towards the party.

"Give 'im Tartarus Hun!" Shouted Aphrodite from behind her. Rose half turned and waved with a sheepish smile. As she turned back around she sighed. _How many times do I have to tell them it's not his fault?_

Npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp

_I'll just apologize, ask if she wants to head back and Try and figure out what she likes within the next few weeks. Darn Zeus. "I'm gonna make you figure it out yerself." _*pfft

"Don't worry Hades, I know from experience that women aren't good at staying mad forever!" Said Poseidon, slapping Hades on the back.

"Yeah, their just great at holding grudges." Grumbled the Lord of the Dead.

"That, my friend, is a whole other problem!" Poseidon chuckled.

_Lets get this thing over with._

Nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnnsnsnsnsn snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn snsnsns

Deep in thought, neither The God or the Shapeshifter realized that they were on a collision path with each other...until it happened.

"Omf!" Gasped out Rose as she tumbles back onto her bum. _Did I just walk into a wall? Cause that would really just make this day a lot worse._

"Need a hand?" Called out a very familiar voice.

"AH! I'm so sorry Hades! I wasn't watching where I was going ah-!" Rose was suddenly jerked to her feet and into Hades' arms.

"It's fine. You OK? You look like a mortal visiting my town." Hades asked nonchalantly. Inside he started to panic. _Is she that uncomfortable being around me now?_

Rose's eyes started to tear up, "I'm so sorry!" She started sniffling, "I shouldn't have hit you. You didn't know what happened."

"Look Rosie, babe, _I'm_ sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, you know me, always trying to nix Zeus." Hades apologized awkwardly.

"It's fine! It's like I said, you didn't know." She said with a sniffle.

"Ah, um, gah, lets just go! Enough of this pity party!" Hades bit out quickly turning towards the exit.

Rose watched Hades as his back retreated into the distance. She giggled. _Thanks Hades. I don't know for what yet; But thanks._

"Hey Hades, you realize you're cooking right?"

"_WHAT_?!"

Nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsns

After dinner had been cooked and dessert eaten everyone went to bed and settled in for the evening. Now many of you readers may not be aware, but the Underworld does have so weather patterns and when they show up, they bring the hurt! This evening it just happened to be something akin to a tropical storm with a dash of thunder and lightning (it's not _always_ Zeus.) So anyways everyone was tucked in and cozy, until, well...

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**!"

A blood curdling scream combined with a tremendous crash of thunder shook the subterranean palace. Hades sat bolt upright in his bed. _Wha? Huh? What schmuck started the torture in Tartarus at this hour. When I get my hands on-_

"AAAAhhhhhhh!" The scream sounded again and this time Hades figured it out. He whipped back the blankets and pulled on a chiton as quick as he could before gliding down the hallway. He slamed through the door to Rose's room.

"Rose! Hey!" He asked worriedly. Rose was flopping around on her bed like a fish out of water with a look of absolute terror on her face.

"NO! NOOOOO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She screamed. She started to claw at her face in terror leaving bloody steaks where the nails bit into her flesh.

"Rose! Calm down! No one's there!" Hades yelled shaking her by her shoulders.

"GET AWAY! _GET AWAY_! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"**WAKE UP**!" Roared Hades, flaring. _Anything to get her awake. _She stopped screaming and whipped her head back and forth looking for some unknown evil.

"Hades?" She whimpered. She was pale and sweating under her sheets.

"You were having a night terror, at least that's what it was lookin like. You're fine, there's nothing here." Hades tried to console as best he could.

"Hades...-" All of a sudden Rose's face crumpled. "Waaaahhh!" She cried collapsing into Hades' arms. A look of shock and discomfort passed over Hades' face before he wrapped his arms around Rose's small, shaking frame. As Rose sobbed all Hades could do was hold her to him.

"Uh...You should, go back to sleep." Hades mumbled into her ear. He felt her nod against his chest. He moved to get up but as he turned Rose grabbed his sleeve.

"Please don't leave!" She said panic stricken.

"..." Hades paused thinking about what options he had. Well he needed to sleep but he couldn't just leave her there. "Wanna camp out in my room?" He said half joking.

"May I?! Please?!" Asked the scared teen.

*sigh. "Follow me." _I _was_ the one that offered. Not that I'm entirely opposed to the idea of sharing a room...I did not just think that. Nope, nope, definitely not._

The pair retreated back to Hades' room in silence. Once the got into the room Hades slipped into bed and looked back towards the door. There stood Rose, with her arms wrapped around a stuffed tiger toy.

"Where should I go?" She mumbled.

Hades sighed, frustrated, "Come on." He said patting the spot on the bed next to him. Rose looked at him questioningly. "I don't have all night!" Hades growled tiredly.

Rose quickly padded over to the side of the bed that Hades had motioned to. He pulled back the top two covers and left the third between them.

"Well?" He grumbled.

Hesitantly, Rose crawled into bed beside The Lord of the Dead and settled in, letting the god put the covers back over her.

"Finally. Now get some sleep." Said Hades flipping over.

For a short time the couple didn't say anything.

"Hades?" Questioned Rose.

"Ugh." Grumbled the sleepy god.

"Thank you." She mumbled sleepily.

There were a couple moments of complete silence.

"You're welcome, kid." Hades whispered.

But by then the little woman was already fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: High school + Shifter =...Wait? HIGH SCOOL?!**

It was a typical day in the Underworld, a lil' dark, a lil' gloomy and (as always) full of dead people. But for some reason, today was _not_ going to be a typical day.

nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsns

"Hey Hades! Mail for you, Man!" Cried Hermes as he flashed through the window into Hades' thrown room.

"Oh yeah? Wha' do we got?" Hades started to mumble to himself, "Junk, junk, junk, super junk, ooh fan mail!" He quietly slipped that one into his chiton, "And more junk." He looked at the pile of ads and fliers and made a disgusted noise deep in his throat, " Thanks Hermes."

"Hey, I just do the delivery." Hermes repositioned his shades. While the whole exchange had taken place, Rose had slipped into the room unnoticed.

"Hey Hermes!" Rose greeted, peeking under Hades arm.

"WOAH!" The lord of the Dead shouted and stumbled away from the shifter. "How is it that you can sneak up on a person!? I don't even hear you walk up!"

"I'm good at being quiet...?" Said the shifter looking vaguely amused and confused at the same time.

Both the god of messengers and the shifter ignored Hades glare response and continued to chat.

"Hey! Got some mail here for you to babe." The Little wing-footed god observed.

"Really?! Fun stuff! Let's see it then." She said excitedly. Quickly she picked through the large stack of mail. Most of the things she got looked personal. There were definitely less ads.

"Looks like you got a few letters from Apollo." Grinned Hermes. Hades clenched his fists and blew out a breath dramatically While rolling his eyes. _Oy Vey._

"UGH, He's _so_ not getting the hint." Groaned the teen as she tossed the offending scroll over her shoulder. It made Hades relax a little.

"There's also one in there from the big man." Added Hermes.

Rose's brow furrowed. _I Wonder whats up..._

As she scanned through the scroll she started to grin, "Huh. Well this should be interesting." She put down the scroll and sauntered toward the door. "Thanks for bringing the mail Hermes! See ya later, I have to go out." She called over her shoulder. The two gods stared out the door after the teen, wondering what she needed to get that had her moving so quick.

nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsns

Hades had tipped Hermes and finished his share of the paperwork. He'd even gone through Apollo's sappy poetry in the scrolls he had sent (burning them to ash in the process.) And he was BORED! That had never been a problem before Rose had thrown out his rainy day 'take over Olympus' plans. He sat glowering in his thrown. _Yeesh, what does a god have to do to get alil' entertainment? _As he scanned the room his eyes landed on the scroll from Zeus.

…_.I shouldn't..._ Within seconds the scroll was in his hands. He scanned the smooth parchment...and had to re-read the scroll.

He sank back into his thrown, "Rose's is going back to school?'

He threw his head back and laughed.

Nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsns

Rose ran through her mental check list.

_Scrolls? -Check_

_ Chisel and tablets? -Check_

_ Extra make-up? -Check_

_ Letter of admittance to Prometheus Academy? _*sigh _-Check _

She looked over at Hades, "You think Zeus will notice if I don't go?"

The ominous rumbling noise coming from the cloudless sky over the school said it all.

"Yep. Not getting out of this one." Her posture sagged in disappointment with a dramatic sigh.

"Hey, look on the bright side. If anyone bothers you, you can make going to Tartarus a serious threat!" Hades cracked, grinning madly.

*Pfft. Guess I can can't I." She agreed, giving him a wicked smile.

A bell tolled in the distance. "Crap, I got to go or I'll be late! Thanks for giving me a ride."

"It's fine, you can pay me back later. Knock 'em dead!" The god waved to the girl as she ran down the hill, towards the school. She looked like any other child booking it toward the front gates late. Well, except for the pants. And the wolf the size of a tank following close behind...Hey wait a minute!

"Oy! Fur Ball! You are _not_ a student! Get back here!" Hades roared after the great black beast. All that he got back was a flick of the pack leaders ears and a wolfish grin.

npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp

Hades continues to wait until all he could recognize was a big black blob of fur and a tiny dot of red. _Then_ he started to dance for joy. "OH Yeah! In the clear! PAIN! PANIC!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" The imps crowed, standing at attention.

"We are BACK. IN. BUSINESS!"

"Yeah. Woohoo! Awesome!" The imps started to dance around their master.

"lets go boys! We got some work to do!" Hades grinned wickedly

It was time to start cooking up some more plans.

nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsns

"No, you _cannot _come into the class room!" Rose growled, more than a little miffed at Dark Heart. "You were supposed to stay home!" She couldn't believe it. He had already scared four teachers and eaten a random student's lunch. Now he wanted to go into a room that obviously wouldn't be able to hold him plus all of the students. The giant canine whined and made himself look as small as he could. "You making yourself look sorry doesn't mean you are coming into the room." He gave her the puppy eyes with his eyebrows furrowed. "NO!" He stared... "ARGH! Look if you stay outside I will grab a window seat so that you can see me. You happy now?!

_**"Yes."**_ Came the sonorous reply. Rose crossed her arms over he chest and huffed. _Males._

A deep chuckle tickled he mind and a giant muzzle pushed the teen into the half full class room.

_Pain in the ass._

_**"I Know you are but what am I?"**_

It was going to be hard to focus on the class.

nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsns

_Thank the Gods! LUNCH!_

That's all Rose could think about. Being in those tiny spaces freaked her out! As she gathered herself she decided it was a beautiful day to eat outside. Noting that a lot of the student had the same idea, she found a space at a flowing fountain where there wasn't anyone seated. She took a moment to breath a sigh and take a look around. She didn't notice the stares she was getting while she sat. Her hair had been braided so that it hung in a thick rope past her waist. She had to swing it out of the way to sit and when she did the light his the mass of strands so that it looked like a kaleidoscope of reds, oranges, and golds. After a moment of serenity she broke out her little lunch sack. Just as she was about to dig in a student popped up and sat down next to her.

"I hope you don't mind if I sit here?" A young man questioned with a twinge of nervousness.

"Course not! It's a free city-state." Rose quipped jovially.

"Thanks." He said relaxing. "So, where are you from? You from another country or something?"

"Uh, yes actually I'm from up North! How could you tell?" She asked, amazed.

"You dress... differently than a lot of the girls around here." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, umm, I'm Hercules, by the way," Hercules stretched out a hand.

"Rose. A pleasure to meet you Hercules." Spoke the shifter, shaking his offered hand with a smile.

"Hey! Lady! Yeah, you!" A young man with startlingly disheveled hair crowed.

"Oh dear," Rose murmured, "This can't be good."

"What's up?," Hercules questioned looking from the crazy-haired boy then back to her.

"My- Dog, ate that boys lunch this morning. He ran away before I could apologize." She quickly filled him in. "I just hope he's not too angry."

"Who? Icarus?! He wouldn't hurt a fly!" The boy laughed.

"Herc, my man! What are you doing with this-this- lunch stealer!" The teen (apparently Icarus) exclaimed while pointing an accusatory finger. "And do you have any money so I can eat!? My stomach sounds like an angry cave man!" He proceeded to make angry cave man-ish noises.

"I'm so sorry! Um, here!" Rose quickly dug through her bag and found 3 gold drachma. "Will this be enough to buy you something in the cafeteria?"

"Wowza! Yeah thanks girly!" Icarus tried to get away with the three coins but Hercules grabbed him by the back of his chiton and hoister him in the air.

"Icarus you know that the lunches Adonis can afford only take one of those! Give her back the other two!"

"Awe but Herc!-"

"Icarus." The lanky teen said sternly.

Icarus bowed his head and handed back the two extra coins.

"I only need one. But thanks!" His called out merrily as he raced to the Caf.

"Ah! You're welcome...I guess?" Rose said grinning, kinda confused.

She sat down on the marble fountain and continued to eat lunch with Hercules his friend Cassandra and, of course, Icarus once he got back with his mountain load of food.

npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp

Over in the corner a well built, flaxen haired man lounged, eating graped fed to him by his servants. He was staring at the new girl, completely entranced. He decided why not, he was going to have her as his own. So why not start with making the first move? She was obviously to shy to.

npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp

Rose didn't even notice the new face until it was already in the group. It was a proud, arrogant face with a chin that spoke of being spoiled rotten. She didn't like this new addition already.

"Hello, I'm Adonis, Prince of Thrace. I'm sure it is a thrill for you to meet me." He drawled. His servants muscling her new acquaintances out of the way. Rose quickly masked a face of discust and instead replaced it with a one of girlish infatuation.

"Oh my! A Prince? Well it is a pleasure to meet you my lord!" She laid it on thick.

"Yes, I'm sure. How about a tour of the school, my dear." The prince motioned to a place where she could put a hand on his arm.

"Oh thank you but I've promised a teacher that I would be visiting them to get some make up work in a moment and I really wouldn't want to waste your time." She faked.

The young man frowned, "Of course," He perked up, "But you must accompany me tomorrow! We wouldn't want such a sweet girl such as yourself getting lost, now would we?"

"Of course not. Thank you for your kindness." Rose ground out through gritted teeth. As the Prince was carried off by his hand servants she was stuck by how similar her and Apollo acted.

_Why can't the obnoxious ones ever get the _hint?!

**A**

**NANANANANANNANANANANANANANAN ANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN **

**Happy New Year Everyone! :D **

**From Rosellia-Chan and Hades **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Rose and the Labyrinth**

Since Rose had started school in the middle of the semester, she was, of course, the center of attention for the next couple weeks. And you would be surprised to find that the attention that Adonis had given her had really made making friends easier. Well, if you count the leeches that wanted Adonis's power (or attention) friends. They were always trying to get her to ask the prince for something.

DAMN IT, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM! Let alone ask him for favours! Unfortunately for her, Adonis had a very keen interest in being wherever the girl was. She said she was going to eat at the fountain, he said what a surprise when she got there. She cursed the day when she let him show her around school. _How his girlfriend deals with him, I will never know... _  
>nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns<br>It was shop class with Daedalus. Not Rose's favorite class but hey, at least she could move around and talk. It was a nice warm day, and Dark Heart was lounging outside the classroom window. All together, it was a fairly pleasant class period. And then, Adonis started talking. Why, oh why, did the Gods let him talk!?  
>"Hello Rose, marvelous day isn't it? Of course it is. Anyway I was just thinking of our field-trip to Crete tomorrow and I-" Adonis didn't even get through his ice breaker before Rose started to cut him off.<br>"A field-trip? What field-...CRAP! I totally forgot!" Rose grabbed her hair and groaned. Hades was going to go mishuga! The teen raised her hand so that she could beseech Hermes, leaving behind a snubbed Adonis. She had to get a message to the Underworld. Maybe she could escape some of the yelling...  
>nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns<br>"RAAAAGH!" Hades threw another fireball at the wall with a scream. _She was supposed to make the food today! And what about her paperwork!? …..Wait...Why am I getting upset over this? I get more 'take over olympus' time._  
>nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns<br>The school barge ride to Crete was... TORTURE! Adonis would not stop talking about this and that and why he was so awesome. It was like listening to one of those hour long ads! Eventually, Rose excused herself and went to go sit next to Cassandra, who was amazingly quiet compared to the idiot prince.  
>"Would you mind if I sit with you? I know you and-" Cassandra abruptly shoved shoved Icarus out of the seat, leaving an awkward pile of limbs on the deck.<br>"Knock yourself out." She replied (almost) cheerily. As she turned back to her scroll, Rose couldn't help but giggle at what came out of Icarus's mouth next.  
>"My Cassy-Wassy, so kind to others! And not a bad dresser either, Reow!" he growled at the top of his lungs. Cassandra just made a sound of disgust in his general direction and kept reading. Rose looked back and forth at the 'couple' before cocking her head. …<em>..LoveHate relationship?_  
>nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns<br>Crete was a pretty cool place...if you didn't count getting a rock thrown at you by a giant bronze statue. Especially if the rock had 'Welcome to Crete' carved on it. Yeah, definitely ignore those if you want to have fun. Anyway, the whole trip had been going fairly well, when Adonis decided he had something to prove. How did he want to prove himself, you might ask? Get this. He wanted to into The Labyrinth. Well, actually he wanted his servants to go, but they were all too chicken. So, without Daedalus, Icarus, or Hercules knowing, Adonis stepped into the maze of all mazes.

AND NEVER CAME OUT...

_Just kidding... Kinda wish I wasn't though..._ Rose whacked her head repeatedly with both hands and growled. _Cummon Rose, he may be an ass but his doesn't deserve to die from starvation... and, technically, stupidity. Ugh. _

"What'd ya think if I just left him to his own devices?" Rose glanced over at Cassandra questioningly. Hey, if she was going to make a decision that might come out badly, she was going to get a second opinion. The seer just looked back. After a moment she said,  
>"I don't care. He's a prince though. If he didn't get back home and those idiots said something..." She made the 'dead meat' slice across her throat, gesturing to the armed servants that didn't accompany Adonis. Rose drooped with a sigh.<br>"Well, guess I'm going to get 'im then..." She rolled up her sleeves. "Hey, you should probably tell Daedalus what's going on. At least then if nobody comes out, he'll have something to tell the parents." Cassandra nodded and walked off. _Right then, lets go get the idiot prince. _  
>npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp npnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnpnp<br>Cassandra was standing with the guys as they talked about their previous trips to Crete. She was kinda spacing when she distantly heard a comment about a maze.  
>"Hey, what did you just say?" She asked quickly. Please don't say anything bad...<br>"The Labyrinth? Yep, My Dadalus's wonder of the world." Icarus grinned dopily, then frowned, "At least it would have been, if that stupid bully wasn't in there."  
>"He means the Minotaur that's trapped in there," Herc added. He took a closer look at Cassandra's face. "Hey, what's up? You look freaked." Cassandra's face had become even paler than normal, the whites of her eyes showing. She was not a happy camper. Why? 'Cause she just realized she sent the new girl to her grave.<br>nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns  
>"Damn prince...freakin' inferiority complex...pretentious asshole...Gah! What the hell?! I think I've already been here!" Rose looked at the fourth tile from the floor up the wall and saw a deep score mark in the shape of the Greek number for 5. "...DAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIT!" She roared at the sky, never once realizing she had attracted some very unwanted attention.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Rose and the Minotaur-Part 2**

At this point, Rose was about to start breaking _walls._ What was up with this place anyway? It was so chewed up you'd think a caged animal had rampaged in it!

Just in the one stretch of the maze she had been in there must have been fifty gouges in the walls, giant brick chunks littering the floor. The damage was tremendous. It almost looked like something she would do when she was annoyed. Rose chuckled to herself. _Well, if would if I wasn't as 'ladylike'. _She shook her head, clearing away all the intrusive thoughts. Back to work finding the Prince-Of-the-Yutzes.

"Prince Adonis! Hey! Can you hear me?!" Rose called, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound. A startled yelp came from three passages over.

"R-Rose? Is that you?" came Adonis's whimpered reply. Rose rolled her eyes. How was it that such a cocky little prince was such a big baby? Where the Tartarus did the muscles come from?! Sighing, the young shifter called back to disembodied voice.

"Are you hurt?" Rose yelled in the prince's supposed direction. His whined 'uh-huh' had her reeling at first. "What do you mean 'Uh-huh'?! Is it bad?!" His answer took the ambrosia.

"I broke a nail! It's terrible!" The Prince practically shrieked. The shifters eyes widened, then she snarled under her breath. Freakin' pretty boy and his skewed priorities... "Do you think you can follow my voice? I'm gonna try, _try,_ to get us out of here but we should probably group up first." There was a sniffle from far away. Another 'Uh-huh' was uttered in a single whine and Rose heaved another sigh. Settling against the wall opposite from Adonis's voice and took a deep breath. And sang.

nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns

It really was surprising that she hadn't noticed. How do you miss a giant bull/human cross _right behind you! _As the girl settled to the ground, the minotaur crouched behind the corner of the passage, trying to decide the perfect moment to strike. The girl was pretty. Someone would be willing to trade her freedom for his. Hey, maybe he could even get some money!

The minotaur was suddenly pulled from his musings into music. To be exact, the singing coming from said 'pretty girl'. The lilting chords and clear sound made him sigh, as his predatory crouch turned into a relaxed pose of dreamy contemplation. The song had a sad, sweet kind of tune that flowed like water. Unfortunately, his moment of peace was stripped away when a little man in a white chiton ran around the corner.

"Rose? There you are! I have been looking for you!" cried the the boy indignantly. The minotaur had been watching that one. The idiot had been collapsed in a corner suching his thumb for the last two hours. If he was supposed to be the rescue party, then taking the girl would be easier than expected!

The singing stopped. "I know Adonis, I'm the one that started singing so that you could _find_ me. Remember?" 'Adonis' took that moment to look past the passage that Rose was in and spot the minotaur. Screaming shrilly, the boy took off back the way he came, nearly falling on his face a few times. Rose popped her head around the corner.

"Adonis?! I'm right here! Oh, son of a-," the minotaur took his chance to speak to the little lady.

"You're singing is beautiful. Was that one of Orpheus's ballads or...?" Rose whipped around, hand raised, looking like she was going to slash anything that made a move when the question sunk in. Putting her hand down, she gave the minotaur a look.

"No, it's one of mine. I like Orpheus's music but it's too..." She waved her hand, as if trying to conjure up the word. "-Pop-ish, I guess I would say. It's good, but there's nothing other than bubbly feelings with his stuff, you know? Ah! I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Rose. I'm trying to get the idiot that just ran in the other direction out of this thing. And you are?"

The minotaur looked at her strangely. "You're not screaming. That's new." Rose's gaze shifted from suspicious to curiosity.

"Why would I be screaming? You're not doing anything," she said, cocking an eyebrow at him incredulously.

"Tell that to everyone else. Ever since I was put in this place I've gotten nothing but screaming teenagers yelling about 'the monster'. It's annoying!" the minotaur groaned. It _was_ too. It was most of the reason for him goring people to death. Well, that and it was fun.

Rose's face took on an annoyed look, "Why are they calling you a monster? You couldn't choose who your parents are. That's like calling me a siren for having an okay voice! Stupid people..." She looked up at him with a grin. "So...you know the way out of here, perchance?"

"Can't get out of here without a magic thread. The guy who made this place was a genius apparently. I don't see what makes the guy all that great..." The giant crossed his arms over his chest and lashed his tail.

All of a sudden, a shout came from farther down one of the intersecting passages. "Get away from the D.I.D. monster, or I shall be forced to act!"

"Hercules?! What's he doing- Cassandra! She must have said something!" Rose turned back to the minotaur, " He hasn't seen us yet, but he's going to be trouble if he does. Here's the plan..."

nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns

"AHHHHH! MONSTER!" Rose screamed shrilly. "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!" She sped past Hercules and Icarus, the minotaur right behind her bellowing fiercely. Icarus launched himself at Hercules shrieking.

"The min- The min- The min-" the smaller boy stuttered.

"-Otaur, kid! How hard is that to remember!?" the minotaur grumbled.

"Hey, stick to the script!" Rose huffed over her shoulder. The pair quickly lost Hercules and Icarus but the two boys were close behind- you could hear the quick footsteps. Coming to an intersection Rose skidded to a halt and shoved the minotaur into the shadow of the other passage. The boys quickly caught up, but when they saw the girl catching her breath by the corner and didn't see the 'monster', they became confused.

"Rose?! Where's the Minotaur?" Hercules questioned, sliding to a halt next to the panting girl, Icarus coming up beside him. Rose, still wheezing, pointed for the boys to keep going straight down the passage the pair was coming from. "Thanks! Icarus, give Rose your magic thread. We'll go get Adonis." Then he tore off down the passage Rose had indicated. Icarus slumped down to the floor, gasping, and passed the thread to a slightly worried Rose without raising his face from the ground. Then he dragged himself out of view by his arms.

_Is he going to be ok...? _Rose thought to herself. Putting her worry aside for later she turned back to the being she had pushed down the side passage. "So, I never did catch your name by the way," she said brightly to the giant.

"Don't have one. I've been 'monster' all my life," he mused. It had never occurred to him to choose a name. Nobody would have used it, but hey, at least he would be able to make a decent introduction. Rose crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"Seriously? Well, do you mind if i gave you one? I mean I really don't want to keep on calling you the Minotaur. So impersonal..." She trailed off and gave him a hopeful look. "Please?"

"Uh, go ahead! Can't really stop you," the minotaur agreed, leaning back against a passage wall. Rose paced a little, once in a while stopping to look in his direction and shake her head. She was definitely a beauty. Nice too. She hadn't said a mean thing to him the whole time. Maybe he'd keep her. No ransom, just someone to spend his new free time with. As the minotaur sat back and fantasized about his new life, Rose whipped around and gave a heart wrenchingly cute grin.

"Taurus! Not exactly original but it sounds just right for you. It has an impressive/strength feel."

"Taurus, huh?" The minotaur tested the feel of the name. It did fit him. Tartarus, he felt better with a name. "I like it," he said with a grin.

"Awesome! Alrighty then, Taurus, I need to get out of here. Let's get going!" Rolling the magic thread, Rose skipped down the hall toward the exit. Turn after turn they got closer and Taurus started to feel more and more agitated. What if she was faking? What if she didn't come back for him? They finally stopped at the secret exit of the maze, the magic thread pointing to the wall excitedly. Taurus was a gentleman, pushing open the wall for her so she could get through quickly without her class seeing. Poking her head back around the edge of the rotating wall, Rose passed the ball of magic thread back to the male.

"I need to get permission from my- landlord, to let you stay with me for a while. You should probably stay in here until night comes around, so you don't get caught. I'll tell you what's going on when I get back," she whispered furtively, looking up at Taurus kindly.

"Sounds good to me. See you tonight?" he checked. Wouldn't want to mess this up. Jeeze, it almost sounded like a-

"Yup! It's a date!" she chirped cheerfully. And with that the wall closed and Rose walked away to confront Hades on bringing a boy home for the first time.

ananananananananananananananananananananananananan ananananananananananan

**AN: Holy Olympus this took forever. I had ****Chapter 12: Rose and the Minotaur-Part 2 ****on top of a blank document for 3 months! I hate being a procastinaaa- ooh butterfly! **

**~and now a note from your favorite Lord of the Dead~**

**Thank you, Thank You! I be around. Thanks for all of you who posted reviews! If It weren't for you, this yutz would still be listening to hair metal on Youtube.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: What to do About Taurus...**

"N. O," Hades bit out. What right did she have?

Rose came home, interrupted his "take-over-the-Grecian-world time", took his toys, and then had the gall to ask if she can have someone over _indefinitely_. Like _Tartarus_ he was going to let her have her little teenager friends running around the Underworld.

"Cummon Hades," the shifter sighed, sagging slightly in exasperation. "The guy's been trapped for at least three months. It would only be until I found him a more stable place to live. Please? Pleeeeeease?"

Hades whipped around, intent on ending the argument once and for all, before he saw the teenager's face. Large gold eyes stared up at him, paired with a lower lip pushed out in a quivering pout.

_The_ face_. _

"No. No! Not the face! That's _cheating_!" the Lord of the Dead groaned, trying to shield his gaze from the look that was being sent his way. _Just don't look at it, Hades. Don't look and you'll be fine...!_ He made the mistake of looking through his fingers at the young woman in front of him.

"It would only be until he found a place to live..." she said pitifully, like she was about to cry.

Hades deflated from his self-righteous pose, puffing out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, fine. You win..." The little woman collided with his side, all smiles.

"Thank you _SO _much! I'm sure he'll appreciate it too!" Rose had her arms wrapped around Hades' middle, trapping his arms to his side. Hades just stood there, rolling his eyes.

"...Can I have a ride to Crete?"

"Really?!"

nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns nsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Landing next to the Labyrinth in Hades' chariot, Rose hopped out, carefully feeling along the walls of the circular maze for the mark she had left earlier that day.

_Where is it, where is it!?_ She was already late after having to start another round of pleading with Hades to get him to fly her over. Hades walked after her, lending a little light, but not quite as helpful as she would have hoped. Finally she found the slash mark she had made at the exit of the maze.

Sitting on the ground, she looked over at Hades who crossed his arms impatiently. She chuckled to herself. He just hated it when things didn't go his way, didn't he?

"Taurus? Hey, you there?" Rose whispered, trying not to catch the attention of the guards stationed at the top of a watchtower not too far away. No answer came from the other side of the wall. She tried a little louder, "Hey! Taurus! Please don't tell me I missed him..."

"Hmmm?" a groggy voice mumbled from behind the stone wall. "Rose...? Is that you?" The wall of the maze swung out slightly, letting the light bounce off a pair of gleaming, yellow eyes.

The girl smiled kindly at the person behind the eyes, silently grateful that he hadn't left. "Yep. You can come out now, we came to pick you up!" She grabbed the male's hand and tugged him out into the light.

To say that Hades was shocked would be an understatement. The Minotaur of Crete?! _That _was who was going to be staying with them?! Somehow he doubted that he had missed that detail when Rose had been asking for his help.

"Hades, this is Taurus. I met him in the maze this morning. Taurus, this is Hades, my ...landlord." Hades looked sharply at the teen, wondering what she was up to. They both knew that she basically had complete control, all she would have to do is bug Zeus.

Taurus inclined his head towards the Lord of the Dead gratefully. "Thanks for the help. I've been stuck in there for months. Gets pretty boring."

"No problem, we'll work something out later," Hades said, grinning his trademark smile. Oh, he could think of plenty of ways the guy could pay his new rent. All of them included bashing Wonder Boy's head in.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Life with a Minotaur

The flight back to the Underworld was whittled away with minor chit-chat as Rose tried to gather an idea of what accommodations their new guest would need.

A bed.

Vegetables (apparently Taurus _didn't _eat meat...go figure).

Clothing.

The Chariot jolted as it touched down besides Charon's boat. Hades shuddered at the mess of souls seething around the hull. What was up with these things? Just pass on already!

"Welcome to the Underworld! The only pla-?!" Hades started, before realising his audience had already started making it's way to the gondola. Mildly affronted by the action, the Lord of the Underworld trailed after the pair of teens grumbling.

Rose skipped up to the skeleton cheerily. "Charon! I want to introduce you to the new resident!" she chirped happily, "This is Taurus."

How a skeleton makes a face of disdain, Hades would never know, but Charon did it. "Extra for the beast."

Taurus blinked before wrapping his hand around the dead man's neck vertebrae and hoisting Charon into the air. "Now that's just rude."

"Hey, Hey, HEY!" the flame haired god protested, getting between the Minotaur and the ferryman, "Charon's been with the business for an eternity, he can't be replaced!" He glared at the male angrily. "PUT. HIM. _DOWN_."

Taurus snorted before dropping the bony figure to the deck. "Whatever."

Rose giggled as she sat on one of the benches. Taurus was going to make quite the addition to the "family".

...

"Watch your step." The Minotaur held out his clawed hand and offered it to the teen graciously. Rose took it with a grin while Hades and Charon made twin faces of disgust.

This was a bad idea. Hades could feel it...he just couldn't place _why_. As the group walked toward the palace, Rose pointed out important landmarks. They walked by the Asphodel Fields and the Elysian Fields. The woman was practically glued to the Minotaur's side as she pointed out the different areas of the Underworld.

Hades hated it.

Finally making it up to the front door, the Lord of the Dead slid around the teens to get in to his home and maybe, he didn't know, _sleep?_

He got to the foyer before speaking up, "Well it was nice to meet you kid but it's time to hit the hay, no pun intended," his trademark grin showing true to form as he pulled the young woman to his side none to discreetly.

"Hades, where is he going to sleep?" Rose looked at the god, confused. "We need to set him up."

Hades sighed grumpily, he was going to need a grande espresso tomorrow morning... "He's your guest. You figure it out." Turning down the hallway, the god rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, thinking: _Tequila, shower, bed. Tequila, shower, bed. Tequila, showe-_

"Well, I'm not sure we have a room set up for anyone right now...and I reeeeally don't want to deal with grumpy minions... How about you sleep in my room?"

Snapping to attention, Hades made a u-turn in the hall and marched back to the teens. Rose looked completely unaware of what she had just implied while Taurus looked speechless. Seriously, what was she, _five?! _

Grabbing the male by a horn, Hades yanked Taurus over to him and gave Rose a large (and incredibly fake) grin. "On second thought, you must be exhausted, ya know? It's been such a long day for you and all that, why not go to bed and I get the guy set up."

Rose looked shocked at the sudden turn of events. _Did she really _not _know?_ "Ah- It's fine, really! I'll just set him up in my room, it's no big deal." _Nope. She had no clue._ "Go to sleep Hades, I got this."

"Uh no. No, you don't." The god grabbed her head and spun her around so she was pointed in the direction of her bedroom. "Go. I expect you to take care of things before I wake up tomorrow."

"Right...ok. See you later..." And then, hesitantly, she walked away.

"G'Night!" Waving patronizingly, the god waited until the teen walked around the corner before turning to the boy caught in his grasp.

"That...was funny," Taurus smirked, causing the god to flare slightly. "Ow, OW! Hot, Hot. Hot!" The god sneered and let go of the now scorched horn.

"Cummon, lets get you set up. Faster that happens, faster Morpheus gets here." Finding a room with a couch, Hades pulled some blankets out of the air around them and handed them of to the Minotaur. "Don't wander around. There's worse than me around here." And with that comforting statement, Hades left Taurus to his own devices.

...

Waking up the next morning, Taurus was met with a giant puff of air. Opening an eye with a growl, he was quickly met with something that would _not_ be intimidated. Recoiling quickly, the male fell over the back of the couch in his attempt to get away from...

Dark Heart.

"You're lucky," Rose called out from the door frame. "Heart's usually more of a pain when it comes with new people."

"Well...That's encouraging," the male said while looking at the giant wolf apprehensively.

Dark Heart cocked his head before looking at Rose in what could only be called exasperation. "_You pick up the oddest people..."_

"I think I have perfectly fine friends!" the girl said looking insulted.

Taurus's eyes widened before looking back and forth between the wolf and the girl. Hades walked into the room looking tired. "Wha happened?"

"He heard Dark Heart. I don't blame him for being freaked out really." Dark Heart glared at the shapeshifter before huffing and stalking out of the room.

Hades looked mildly perturbed. "He can do that? Why haven't I heard him?"

Grinning, she walked past him and down the hallway to the kitchen. "He doesn't like you."

"Right." Hades looked back at the male sitting confused on the couch.

"Welcome to Tartarus," the god smirked as he left the room. "Pick up your jaw and get some food."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys! Here is my Thanksgiving gift to you! If you are not American (At the moment) Well just know that it's a holiday.<br>Sorry about the wait...College+ Procrastination+ Qriters block = LOOOOONG wait...  
>I'll try to get another up by Christmas!<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for your patience<strong>!  
><strong>Love ~ Rose-Chan<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: School, Meet Taurus

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Rose booked it down the hallway, her hair in total disarray as she scrambled to get her school supplies into her bag. Hades sat at the kitchen table sipping at his espresso as he followed her frantic path past the doorway. She was only 20 minutes behind schedule, it wasn't like she just woke up.

The teen's footsteps stopped their frantic tapping before a frustrated cry echoed down the hallway.

Walking into the kitchen, Rose gracelessly fell into her chair and sighed. A black comb stuck out of the frizz of curls cascading down her back as she grabbed a pitcher of pomegranate juice off the table.

"Whoa, babe. Going for a new look?" Hades raised a brow.

Rose mumbled something incoherent under her breath before taking a gulp of her drink.

"Sorry, must have some brimstone in my ears or somethin," Hades flicked a little pebble away from him and looked at the young woman expectantly. The red-head glared at him a moment before sighing again.

"...The comb's stuck."

Hades looked at the pained expression on the girls face before falling over laughing.

Taurus came in looking tired and confused. The minotaur glanced from Hades (collapsed on the floor) and Rose (who looked like she'd gotten zapped by Zeus) and cocked his head.

"What'd I miss?"

"Miss Gorgon over here's got her comb stuck," Hades chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. If looks could kill, Hades would've lost his immortality privileges right there. Taurus walked over to the dejected woman and inspected the damage before carefully working the comb out of the mass of red curls. With a couple twists of his wrist, he formed a fashionably messy bun and used the comb to hold it in place.

Rose touched the bun delicately. "Wow! Thanks Taurus!"

Hades sneered, mimicking Rose in a high pitched mumble, "'Wow, Thanks Taurus! Aren't you just precious...'" The minions giggled childishly under the table. Rose glanced over, having not quite heard what Hades has said, before shrugging it off and looking at the clock.

Her eyes widened comically before she screeched, "**I'M LATE!'**

**...**

"Hades, you're a _god_! City-state trooper Chipicles won't- scratch that- _can't _pull you over for speeding! So SPEED!" Rose nagged, making said god start to heat up. Sighing in defeat, the teen gave Hades some space and leaned against the side of the chariot. Rose had never been late to school. _Figures it would be the one time I had to present with a group..._

Pulling up to where Hades normally dropped her off, the red-head jumped out of the chariot as Dark Heart dashed past her toward the school building. Students darted out of the wolf's way as he careened through the gates, his tongue lolling out one side of his mouth in a fanged smile.

"You know, sometimes I think he likes school more than I do..." the teen sighed. Then with a wave she trotted down the hill.

...

Running into her Grecian Literature class, Rose found Cassandra, Icarus and Herc sitting in the usual spot.

"Hey, you ready for our presentation?" asked Hercules, looking fairly nervous as he peered around his two friends. This was a big deal for him, seeing as the presentation was about someone he knew.

"Yup!" Rose plopped down next to Cassandra and pulled a stack of small note cards out of her bag. "Notes on Athena right here." As she flipped through the notes, the redhead had a random, nagging feeling that it was going to be a very long day.

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

Back in the Underworld, Hades was seated at his chessboard grinning to himself. Across from him sat a very nervous Taurus. Both were staring aimlessly at the board in what could be best described as 'awkward silence'.

Realizing there was another person in the room, the Lord of the Dead jerked his head up before putting on his best business smile.

"Heeeey, Taurus! Just the Minotaur I wanted to see! You thirsty? You look thirsty. Nectar?" The quick one-sided conversation made said minotaur's head whirl as he tried to keep up with what was being said.

"Uhh sure?"  
>The god of wealth poured the man a goblet before sitting back down and launching into his spiel.<p>

"So I've got this little, ya know, _thing_ goin' on in the works. Nothin' serious just a little... _relocation _and I'm having some issues with some people opposing the move. I need some muscle to get rid of 'em, and you're just the Minotaur to do it."  
>"What exactly do I have to do...?" The poor half-man asked looking mildly concerned at how fast the deal was being formulated.<p>

"Eh, a little brawling here, some rampant destruction there; nothing too strenuous for someone of your caliber, " Hades assured, grinning as the minotaur relaxed just a bit at the compliment.

The half-man frowned for a second, looking slightly unsure.

"Did I happen to mention that there is a certain individual that you might... enjoy knocking around in this job description?

Taurus looked at the god curious before motioning him to continue.

It only took one word.

"Hercules. " Hades tossed out, a fanged smirk growing from ear to ear that could only be matched by the one on the young man's face.

"Where do I sign?"

NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP

Adonis stepped down from the amphitheater stage to a roaring applause, his Zeus outfit flowing in the breeze. Rose couldn't help but scowl.

"I'm sorry, but why is he getting such a reaction? He didn't even present! He just stood there in that insulting get-up while one of his grunts did the hard work!" She griped, trying to figure out what was going on.

Icarus rolled his eyes, "Aah, the complexities of the Grecian social hierarchy. So gripping, so confusing..." The boy peered into the front row as Adonis handed out drachmas to everyone who clapped. "So lucrative."

Huffing in disgust, Hercules got up with his notes and started down the stairs. Suddenly, the poor teen went somersaulting down the steps, his notes clattering to the ground next to him. Rose and the rest of the group gasped as the boy groaned on the floor.  
>"Whoops, my apologies Hercules, my foot just stuck out there on its own," The prince called back over his shoulder, not even bothering to sound sincere. As he made his way to the top row, Rose almost flew past him. She would have made it too, if in her haste her ankle hadn't rolled out from under her, causing her to go careening toward the ground. A well-muscled arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back from the brink, and she was almost grateful. Too bad Adonis couldn't just leave it at that.<p>

"Careful. Wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get a scar." He purred in her ear, before releasing the girl and returning to his seat.

Completely grossed out, Rose hurried down the stairs to where Cassandra and Icarus sat around Hercules, all the while trying to suppress a shiver of disgust.

Cassandra looked at her with an air of worry while Icarus completely panicked, scurrying around like a distressed rodent. The red-head knelt down next to the fallen boy and gently brushed his hair away from his forehead.

"Hey, Herc. Can you understand what I'm saying?" she questioned quietly, looking into his eyes. His pupils were huge and didn't really focus, but the teen nodded anyway. "Can you not move anything?" Herc moaned and twitched before shaking his head 'no'. "It looks like you have a concussion. Pretty bad one too. We're gonna get you to the infirmary, ok? You just have to stay awake for me." And with that, Rose motioned for Cassandra to give her a hand as she slowly lifted the boy from the floor and helped him to the nurse.

NPNPNNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPN

Taurus crested the hill outside of Prometheus Academy and glared down at the school, taking in the sight of the ant-like students crawling lazily over the campus grounds.

What did Hades call it?

Oh, that's right.

Time for some 'rampant destruction'.


End file.
